


Not an inch of you I didn't cling to

by Farasha



Series: Victuuri Kink Discovery Verse [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Body Worship, Hair Washing, Kink Discovery, M/M, Massage, Service Submission, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farasha/pseuds/Farasha
Summary: Yuuri returns to Hasetsu after the Rostelecom Cup, and Victor is there waiting to take care of him. They discover some things about what they like along the way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My debut into Yuri on Ice fandom! And absolutely nobody is surprised it's kinky porn with feelings. Enjoy!

The low rumble of the road beneath the wheels was hypnotizing, enough that Victor nearly fell asleep. Yuuri was out already, head pillowed against Victor's shoulder. He normally took care to take his glasses off if he thought he would sleep, but now they were tipped askew on his face, earpiece pressing against his temple. Makkachin was curled up on his other side, half in his lap. The driver was polite enough not to say anything about the dog, though Makkachin had always been a well-behaved traveler.

Victor could see that Yuuri hurt, even in sleep. He’d expected as much - Victor saw his free skate at Rostelecom, he knew just how badly Yuuri must ache. The ice was unforgiving, and pain was as familiar to them as landing a jump. Yuuri’s knees bothered him sometimes, like Victor’s did, and it seemed that now was one of those times. His left leg was extended persistently straight even under Makkachin's bulk. He shifted every once in a while like he was trying to keep his weight off his hip. He had probably come straight from the rink to the airport, folding himself stiff and bruised into an airplane seat all so he could come back to see Victor as quickly as he possibly could. Victor knew the kind of ache that settled into muscles that hadn’t been stretched properly, joints kept too still for too long.

He had hardly dared to breathe, watching it on Minako's terrible stream. He'd never flinched when Yuuri fell before, never gasped when he popped a jump. Standing at the boards as his coach, he had an image to maintain. He couldn't show that his faith in his skater was wavering, or that he ever believed anything less than victory was possible for Yuuri. He'd learned that in China, and Yuuri had never let him forget it.

Victor felt warm breath on his throat as Yuuri shifted in the seat again, a wrinkle of discontent between his eyebrows. Yuuri always fell on his right side in practice. Victor would bet his hip was bruised. He wondered if Yuuri had even stopped to ice or rest anything before he got on the plane.

Yu-topia was mostly dark when they arrived, pulling up in front of the inn, but Mari was waiting out front to help with Yuuri's bags.

"Yuuri," Victor whispered, pushing him gently upright. "We're here."

Yuuri’s eyes were heavy with exhaustion, his glasses still crooked on his nose, chin sagging toward his chest. Victor had seen that look on his own face in a thousand hotel mirrors. Yuuri was waking up to all the pain that was forgotten while he was asleep, all the muscle soreness and aches and sharp pangs his body had catalogued while he was unconscious. He groaned, staring down at his feet for a moment like he'd forgotten how to make them move.

"He'll want to go straight into the onsen," Mari said, as Yuuri heaved himself out of the cab. He was biting his lip, the line between his brows even deeper.

"Is there anyone else there?" Victor found himself asking, before stopping to think what asking that might look like to Yuuri's sister.

She snorted. She'd been in the middle of a smoke when they drove up - the cigarette dangled out of the corner of her mouth when she spoke. "I'll make sure you have your privacy, just don't make me regret it."

"Yuuri's too tired." Victor must have been tired, too - he didn't usually talk without thinking like this. Especially not to Mari, who looked like she was mentally taking down everything Victor said so she could use it against him later.

"I'll watch Makkachin. Clean up when you're done." Mari reached down to scratch Makkachin behind the ears, smirking at Victor while the tips of his ears turned red. He realized this was what it was like to have a sister and felt warm despite the chill of late fall in the air.

Yuuri was limping into the inn when Victor caught up to him, sliding his arm around Yuuri's waist, careful to come in on the side that wasn't bruised. "Mari said you'd want to soak."

"That would be perfect," Yuuri said, tired wistfulness in his voice. "I got straight onto the plane."

"Yuuri, what am I going to do with you?" Victor bumped Yuuri's hip gently with his own. "You still have the Final, you've got to stay in peak condition. That doesn't mean letting your muscles seize up on a plane ride."

"You're terrible when you're trying to be a coach." Yuuri smiled, soft and teasing. Victor didn't think he'd ever get enough of those little smiles, the ones that barely curved Yuuri's mouth but made his eyes bright.

"You did it," Victor said into his hair. "I knew you would."

Yuuri huffed, his breath fogging from his mouth, but didn't answer. Victor helped him up the steps and into the inn. Mari waved them off to the back, pulling Yuuri's suitcase after her with Makkachin trotting at her heels.

He had to help Yuuri out of his coat. Being folded into the backseat of a car hadn't done his body any favors. Victor hung up Yuuri's coat and his scarf, stuffed his mittens in his coat pockets. His own coat and gloves went with it. Yuuri stood blinking in the warm light of the foyer, looking lost and tired and swaying a little on his feet.

Victor went down on his knee before he thought about what he was doing. Yuuri leaned on him like that gesture, too, was unconscious, and Victor set to work on the laces of Yuuri's shoes. Yuuri hissed through his teeth when he had to shift his weight and lift his foot, gasped when Victor peeled the sock away, winced when he transferred his weight and lifted his other foot for the same treatment. Yuuri’s parents kept his slippers here, even when he was halfway across the world. They were soft, and Victor set them down in front of Yuuri, wrapping his hands around Yuuri’s ankle to lift his foot.

"You don't have to," Yuuri said, though he let Victor guide his feet into the slippers. "I can manage."

An ache of his own bit into Victor's chest at that. Yuuri was so stubborn when it came to letting people take care of him.

He exchanged his shoes for a pair of guest slippers, wondering how long it would be before Hiroko kept a pair of Victor’s own by the door. The front room of the inn was empty at this hour, any guests in bed hours ago and Minako already gone home. Yuuri shuffled at his side as they made their way to the baths, leaning on Victor’s arm. Victor was tempted to carry him.

They reached the onsen and Victor immediately steered Yuuri to a bench, settling him down before sinking to his knees.

Yuuri stirred at that, blinking down at him. "Victor, you really don’t have to-"

"Please." Victor slid his hands up Yuuri's clothed calves. "Please let me."

Yuuri didn't answer. Victor took it as permission, sitting up on his knees to work his fingers under the hem of Yuuri's sweater. The shirt came with it when he tugged, but Yuuri caught his hands before Victor could pull them off. Victor froze, worried he’d read the moment wrong, but Yuuri only slipped his glasses off before lifting his arms. Victor moved slowly, catching Yuuri's arms and settling them down in his lap before moving on to his pants and underwear. Yuuri grunted when he lifted his hips to help, sinking back down on the bench with a relieved sigh.

"I'll take care of you. Just let me."

Yuuri made a contented, half-asleep noise. His glasses dangled from his fingers as his chin sank toward his chest. Victor tugged them from his grasp, folding them neatly and setting them aside.

There was a small basin nearby, meant to be filled and poured over the head to rinse before getting in the hot spring proper. Victor grabbed a washcloth on his way back to Yuuri.

When he knelt again, Yuuri was watching him through a tiny crack in his eyelids, brown eyes peeking through his lashes. Victor scooted the basin full of warm water between his knees and slipped his hands around Yuuri's bare ankle.

Yuuri's feet were bruised and blistered, and Victor was suddenly painfully reminded of nursing stress fractures and blisters from the insides of his skates, no matter how thoroughly he had wrapped beforehand. There was a patch of raw skin across the top of Yuuri's left foot. Victor recognized the signs of improper lacing when he saw it and the ache in his chest returned, fiercer than before. He thought of Yuuri, distracted and standing alone in Moscow, lacing his skate too tight and fighting through it - he would have realized it was rubbing, but it must have been too late to stop and adjust. Victor should have been there to do it for him.

Without thinking, he pressed a gentle kiss to the abrasion on the top of Yuuri's foot.

"Victor." Yuuri was trying to sound exasperated, but it came out fond instead, the same way he sounded whenever Victor did something he found baffling and pleasing at the same time.

"I want to." Victor's lips moved against the skin of Yuuri's foot and he didn't pull away. _I need to_ , he didn't add. He needed to make this right for Yuuri, that he hadn't been there when it counted.

Yuuri huffed again, said something soft in Japanese that escaped Victor's limited vocabulary. "At least wash them first."

"My Yuuri," Victor breathed against the reddened skin, and picked up the washcloth.

He lifted Yuuri's right foot and lowered it gently into the warm water, circling his thumb soothingly on Yuuri's calf when he hissed as the water made contact with his sore spots. He rested Yuuri's left foot against the edge of the basin and drew the washcloth first over the tender, bruised sole. Impact from landing jumps felt worst on the arches and balls of the feet. Victor followed the washcloth with the press of his thumb, smoothing over the tendon under Yuuri's arch.

Yuuri moaned at the pressure of Victor’s fingers, his head falling back against the wall, and slumped further down on the bench. Victor's breath went shorter, that sound chasing its way down his spine in a long shudder. He returned to washing, swallowing against his dry mouth to keep from getting distracted. Slow circles of the washcloth under Yuuri's heel made him sigh, and the gentle pass of Victor's fingers over his calluses made him hum, his eyes fluttering shut again. Victor felt like each small reaction was a reward for him alone.

Yuuri was prone to getting blisters on the insides of his ankles. They usually padded them when he skated, but he must have forgotten, or it must have slipped. Victor's thumb brushed over the blister and Yuuri hissed, his leg twitching in Victor's grasp. Victor bent over, not raising Yuuri's foot to his mouth but lowering himself to Yuuri's feet, and brushed his lips over it.

"Victor."

He looked up through his lashes and the fringe of his hair. Yuuri's mouth was open, his breath coming quicker as his eyes traveled over Victor at his feet. Victor would beg him again, if that was what Yuuri wanted, but he only waited patiently, his thumb stroking over Yuuri's heel.

"It's warm in here, isn't it? That sweater must be hot." Yuuri blushed as he said it, but his eyes were steady and determined, more awake now than they had been a few moments ago. No order came at the end of the sentence, but Victor slipped Yuuri's foot down into the water and sat back on his heels, shrugging out of his cardigan. He made to leave it on the floor, but Yuuri made a small, disapproving sound. "It's a nice sweater," he said, his cheeks going even pinker.

Victor stood and went to fold his sweater and put it away properly. He could feel Yuuri's eyes on him the whole way, and wondered if it was that or the temperature that made him feel flushed and lightheaded. When he turned back around, he couldn't help but pause. Yuuri reclined against the wall, his feet soaking in the basin. His face was flushed, but he wasn't shy of his nudity, not even while his cock was not entirely soft.

"You'll be getting in with me, won't you?" Yuuri asked. "You might as well put up the rest of your clothes."

Victor felt his skin prickle as his flush spread down his chest, surprised at himself. It had been a long time since someone had been able to do this to him with only a look and a handful of words. Usually he was the one doing the charming. But then, that's always how it was with Yuuri. Victor had spent years surprising his audience. It was thrilling to be on the other end of that kind of surprise.

He'd paused too long in his staring, and now Yuuri's hands were starting to creep together, and Victor knew his anxious fidgeting when he saw it.

His hands went to his clothes, unfastening and stripping out of them. He took the time to fold them neatly, because Yuuri would insist, and put them away on a shelf next to his sweater. Then he walked to where he'd left Yuuri's clothes crumpled in a pile next to the bench, and gave them the same treatment. He retrieved Yuuri's forgotten glasses along the way and stashed them carefully with their clothes.

When he turned back around, Yuuri's gaze was fixed on him intensely. Victor wasn't shy of his own nakedness any more than Yuuri was, but the way Yuuri looked at him now made his heart beat hard in his chest. Desire looked like hunger on Yuuri's face, his eyes intent. Victor sank to his knees again in front of the bench.

"Anything you want, Yuuri." Victor said. It was soft and sincere, a surrender in four words. He looked up at Yuuri from his place on his knees.

Yuuri's breath came a little faster, his face red and his lips parted. "You can keep going."

Victor picked up the washcloth and drew Yuuri's other foot from the water, repeating the treatment he'd given the first one. He took care with the tender places, rubbing gently around the edges of blisters to keep from abrading the irritated skin, and bent forward to press his lips to every bruise and minor wound. Yuuri's feet were what let him skate, and so what had brought them together. Victor would worship them whenever Yuuri let him.

He laid the washcloth aside and stroked the underside of Yuuri's foot with his thumbs, pressing a little harder than he had before, massaging gentle circles that traveled from the ball over the arch to the heel. Yuuri sighed again, long and content, the sound of it pooling in Victor's belly and tugging at his cock. He slipped his fingers up Yuuri's ankle, curling them around his calf, and rubbed over the thick Achilles tendon. 

Yuuri was melting under his hands. Victor looked up to see his eyes half-closed, his whole body loosening like Victor was pulling the tension out with his touch. Victor laid Yuuri's foot carefully on the floor and reached for the other, touching and rubbing and watching Yuuri grow content and boneless like a sleeping cat.

Victor settled Yuuri's other foot and picked up the washcloth again, getting it wet in the basin of warm water. He curled it over Yuuri's calf and stroked up to the join of his knee.

Yuuri gasped a little, his calf twitching in Victor's grasp. Victor moved immediately, bringing the cloth around to his shin and stroking down. Yuuri was ticklish there. He would remember not to do that on his other leg. Yuuri should relax, after all he'd done and how hard he'd worked. Victor was going to help him do it.

The cloth reached Yuuri's ankle again, and Victor bent down to kiss it. He brought the cloth from Yuuri's ankle up to his knee again and kissed that, too. Yuuri's legs were as beautiful as his feet, strong muscle under smooth skin, sparse hairs tickling Victor's lips.

Victor sat back on his heels, wetting the cloth again. Yuuri was staring at him when he looked up, flushed red. Between his thighs, his cock was more than half-hard. Victor reached for him, parting his knees.

"May I?" he asked. He wanted to kiss every part of Yuuri, but sex was still new to them, and he wasn't sure what Yuuri would let him do. He would take anything Yuuri allowed him.

"I want to soak," Yuuri demurred, but there was a teasing pull to his lips that Victor had seen often enough - on the ice when Yuuri skated Eros, and then in bed since China - that meant Yuuri was delaying, not denying, what Victor wanted.

Victor swept the cloth up Yuuri's thigh, around the side of his hip, lifting his knee to bathe the underside and then settling his leg back on the bench. He kissed the inside of Yuuri's knee, shuffled closer between his legs to lay a soft kiss on his hip.

"Victor," Yuuri said, warning in his tone. Victor squeezed his eyes shut and had to just breathe for a moment, his cheek laid on Yuuri's thigh. "There's a lot more to go before I can get in the onsen, and you too."

Yuuri's cock was right there, inches from his mouth, filling with blood with every beat of Yuuri's pulse, and he'd been told to ignore it. Not in so many words, but when he wanted nothing more than to wrap his lips around it and taste, it was unbearable to be told to wait. He swallowed the whine of _Yuuri_ that rested on the tip of his tongue and moved to Yuuri's opposite thigh, repeating the kisses, this time not stopping when confronted with the sight of Yuuri hard for him.

He had to scoot even closer to wash Yuuri's stomach, his other hand sliding to the small of Yuuri's back to support him away from the wall as he drew the washcloth over the firm lines of his stomach and over his sides. Victor kissed the divots of his hipbones, his belly button, and the base of his sternum.

Yuuri held his arm out, a silent demand this time, and Victor started with his hand, running the cloth over his slender fingers. He kissed the tips of them, then sucked Yuuri's pointer finger into his mouth and rubbed at the fingerprint with his tongue.

Yuuri shuddered. "Victor, don't be distracting," he chided.

Victor turned his hand over and kissed the inside of his wrist in apology. Yuuri made a pleased sound that made Victor ache between his legs. Yuuri was beautiful like this, soft but not pliant, still in possession of himself and of Victor too, even when he was luxuriating in pleasure.

He washed Yuuri's arm, placing kisses at his elbow and the sensitive skin of his armpit - Yuuri blushed furiously at that and took in a breath like he wanted to stop Victor, only to let it out when Victor laid Yuuri's hand on the bench and picked up his other arm, bending to kiss his fingers but not repeating the tease of before.

"You really mean it," Yuuri breathed, as this time Victor's kiss to his armpit was a gentle, barely-there brush of lips. "You... like it."

"I'm happy taking care of you," Victor murmured, bending to wet the cloth again. Yuuri caught his face between the palms of his hands.

"That's not what I mean," he said, red in the face but determined. Victor's heart tripped in his chest. This was the look he liked on Yuuri the best, when he gathered his courage and forged ahead despite what lay in his path. Yuuri didn't disappoint this time, either. His foot moved, sliding up the inside of Victor's thigh until his toes prodded at Victor's cock. "You _like_ it."

Victor made a noise he'd never heard from himself before, a choked-off whine of need. The washcloth trembled in his hands. "Yuuri," he gasped, trying to hold himself still. Yuuri pressed more firmly, the ball of his foot sliding up to the head of Victor's cock and his arch resting on the shaft, pressing it against Victor's belly. Victor doubled over, leaning into Yuuri's hands where they cradled his face. " _Yuuri_."

Yuuri took his foot away and Victor's chest heaved, panting. He had been able to ignore how hard he was in favor of taking care of Yuuri, but now the throb in his cock was persistent and distracting. Yuuri's fingers trailed through his hair, soothing him until Victor felt like he could breathe again.

"The rest?" Yuuri's voice was innocent but his expression was anything but. Victor had unleashed a monster when he helped Yuuri get in touch with this sensual side.

Victor washed his chest, tempted to kiss each rib as the cloth passed it but containing himself to the hollow where his collarbones met. He swept the washcloth gently over the curve of Yuuri's throat, and when he bent forward to kiss just below his ear on either side, Yuuri shivered, his pulse beating hard under Victor's lips.

He stood, squeezing between the wall and Yuuri, who let his head droop forward. Victor stroked the cloth over the back of his neck, over his shoulders - kisses to the wings of his shoulder blades - and down his spine, sinking to his knees again as he went. He ended at the small of Yuuri's back, his lips pressed there reverently.

Yuuri hummed, a contented sound that made Victor warm all the way through. He cracked his eyelids open when Victor stepped around in front of him again, watching as Victor went to dump the basin and fill it with fresh water. He stepped behind Yuuri and set the basin on the bench beside him, pulling gently at Yuuri's shoulders until he leaned back against Victor's chest. Victor cupped a palmful of water and sheltered Yuuri's forehead with his other hand as he poured the water over Yuuri's scalp, brushing through his fine, dark hair with the tips of his fingers.

"Oh," Yuuri sighed, going boneless against him again. "Victor."

He could listen to Yuuri sigh his name forever. He did it again, wetting Yuuri's hair and keeping the water from running into his face with the curve of his hand. Yuuri's eyes closed again, and he almost seemed like he would go to sleep like this. Water dripped from his hair down the back of his neck, over the curves of his collarbones and the smooth skin of his chest. Victor's eyes followed every drop. He wanted to trace them with his tongue.

Victor nudged Yuuri to sit up until he could step away and empty the basin over his own head, warm water washing over his skin. He was perfunctory with himself, skimming with the washcloth just enough to get the sweat off, and then turned back to Yuuri.

Yuuri made a startled sound when Victor's arms went under his knees and around his shoulders, and he clutched at Victor's shoulders when Victor stood. Victor’s back twinged as he lifted, but Yuuri was as light as he expected, and once he was standing it was easy to hold Yuuri cradled in his arms.

"I can walk," Yuuri laughed.

"After I just went through all the trouble of relaxing you?" Victor pressed his lips to Yuuri's wet hair. "Let me carry you. Let me do this for you. Please?"

Yuuri reached up and brushed the fringe of Victor's hair aside. "It makes you happy?"

"Yuuri," Victor said, lost for words. How could Yuuri not know that taking care of him was everything that made Victor happy?

Yuuri didn't answer that except to smile, the same fond smile he'd had on the ice in China, after Victor kissed him in front of the world. Victor was helpless to do anything but smile in return. Sometimes it still shocked him how much he loved Yuuri, so much it was like feeling weightless all the time.

The outside air was chill, but the water of the onsen was as gloriously hot as always, wrapping around their skin like a welcoming blanket. Victor settled on one of the underwater benches and rearranged Yuuri, scooting them into a corner so Yuuri could lean forward and drape his elbows on the edge. Victor's hands smoothed over Yuuri's back from his shoulders down to his hips. He rested his palms against Yuuri's lower back, kneading with his fingertips, feeling for tense muscle.

Yuuri let out an obscene moan when Victor dug his thumbs into the muscles next to Yuuri's spine. He pushed himself into Victor's hands, his eyes shut and his head lolling to one side to rest on his arm. Victor smiled softly to himself and dug in a little harder, targeting the tense knot he could feel along Yuuri's spine. Yuuri made another of those sounds, and Victor made a soft noise in response before he could stop himself. Yuuri looked amazing like this. Victor's cock was so hard he was surprised he hadn't come out of sheer frustration.

Victor worked his hands from Yuuri's lower back up his spine, pressing the balls of his thumbs at every spot that made Yuuri groan and lean into his touch. Victor's eyes followed the motions of his hands, watching Yuuri's muscles move beneath his skin. 

Yuuri's body was a marvel, a finely honed instrument. Victor let his fingers trail over Yuuri's skin, unable to resist leaning in to kiss the curve where Yuuri's neck met his shoulder. Yuuri's eyes cracked open again and his mouth curled up in a smug little smirk that made it hard for Victor to breathe.

"Your legs," Victor said, his voice rough. He slid down from the bench until he was kneeling in deeper water, warm up to his throat, and Yuuri sat up from his boneless sprawl. He didn't protest this time, or ask Victor if he was sure, only lifted his leg and settled his foot on Victor's thigh under the water. Victor wondered if his desperation showed on his face. He ached, but he tried to push that feeling aside. This wasn't about his pleasure, it was about Yuuri.

Yuuri leaned back on his elbows, and when Victor dug his fingers into the tense muscle of Yuuri's calf, he let his head fall back on another moan, exposing the smooth curve of his throat. Victor swallowed against his dry throat. The feel of Yuuri's skin under his hands was almost too much, and the way Yuuri seemed to be intentionally seducing him now with every sound and movement only made Victor want to touch him more, put his fingers on every inch of Yuuri's body. He kneaded his way up Yuuri's calf to his knee, then his thigh, focusing on the places where the powerful muscles felt rock-hard under his touch. Yuuri offered his other leg when Victor's fingers strayed too close to his groin.

"It feels so good," Yuuri sighed, slumping down a little further in the water. It made his thighs splay wider. Victor wanted to kneel between them forever, with Yuuri looking down at him like this, contentment and possession in his eyes. "So good, Victor."

Victor moaned, the words washing over his skin like the lick of the onsen's warm water. His scalp prickled with a frisson of pleasure that curled down his spine and through his limbs. He wanted to hear Yuuri say that again.

He reached for Yuuri's hand, his breath coming shorter and his heart beating faster when Yuuri presented the back of it like a king expecting it to be kissed. Victor brushed his lips over Yuuri's knuckles and took Yuuri's hand in both of his own, massaging the meat of his palm. Yuuri's head rolled back again, his mouth open on another soft sigh. Victor moved his fingers to Yuuri's wrist, thumbs rolling over the tendons, pressing up the line of his arm to his elbow.

"You're so good to me," Yuuri murmured, offering his other hand when Victor reached for it. Victor had to close his eyes and breathe for a moment before bending down and kissing it as he had the other. Victor massaged this arm with the same careful reverence, and set it in Yuuri's lap when he was done.

He slid his hands up Yuuri's arms, over his chest, brushing his thumbs over Yuuri's nipples. Yuuri gasped, arching his back. Victor touched the divots in between the muscles of his stomach, lingered over the curves of his hips. His thumbs followed the edge of Yuuri's hipbones until they dipped into the apex of his thighs, sliding along the tendons in his groin.

"Victor," Yuuri said, voice shivery. "Not in here, you'll make a mess."

Victor's heart leapt in his chest. _Not in here_ meant Yuuri would let him. "May I carry you again?"

Yuuri smiled that slow, indulgent smile again, his gaze hot. "Go ahead," he said. "Then you can take care of the rest of me."

Victor's body felt heavy when he stood from the water, his limbs thick and uncoordinated. He took a breath to master himself - he couldn't drop Yuuri - and bent to slide his arm behind Yuuri's knees. Yuuri looped his hands around Victor's neck again, lacing his fingers together. When Victor picked him up, Yuuri tucked his head into Victor's shoulder. Wherever Yuuri touched him, it felt like sparks across his skin.

Inside, away from the cold autumn air, Victor settled Yuuri on a bench again and made to go to his knees. Yuuri made another quiet, disapproving sound in the back of his throat. "It's cold. We need to dry off or we'll catch a chill."

"Yuuri," Victor whined, unable to contain it as he had before. Yuuri was hard, his cock flushed red and laying against his stomach. Victor wanted so badly to touch.

"You've been so good," Yuuri said, sounding almost mournful, and Victor scrambled for the towels. Yuuri had a cruel streak, but more than apprehension that Yuuri would be cruel enough to deny him, Victor felt warm from his chest to the pit of his stomach. Yuuri still seemed unsure that this was what Victor wanted, and maybe they did need to talk about that some other time, but for now he seemed confident enough to indulge Victor, and that was good enough for him.

Yuuri's eyes were dark and hungry, and Victor took comfort in the fact that he wasn't the only one suffering from Yuuri's unfortunate self-control. He patted Yuuri's skin dry gently, from the graceful curve of his throat down his slim arms and slender wrists. He carried his muscle in his core and his legs. A skater's upper body was for grace, their lower body for strength. A pink flush rose to his skin as Victor gently pressed the water from his hair, and Victor watched it spread in unabashed appreciation. He thought all of Yuuri's body was a work of art. 

He ended up on his knees anyway, patting his way down Yuuri's thighs and calves, to his ankles, then back to his feet, where this had all started. Victor was exceptionally gentle here, using the corner of the towel to avoid blisters and abrasions, then pressing his lips to the drops of water that remained.

Yuuri's shuddering intake of breath was like praise all on its own. Victor's mouth chased the stray drops, soft lips much less irritating against Yuuri's sore spots than the rough terrycloth. Victor was bent double like this, his knees spread wide to keep from crushing his achingly hard cock. He felt Yuuri's eyes on him and looked up again, his mouth on Yuuri's ankle.

"You missed a spot," Yuuri said. There was only sureness in his voice now, no more room for uncertainty. Victor had given himself to Yuuri, and Yuuri seemed to finally realize the power he held in his hands. Victor made to lean forward, but Yuuri's fingers tangled in his hair, holding him away. "But if you take care of _that_ , I'll definitely fall asleep."

"I don't-"

"Shh," Yuuri said, interrupting Victor's protest that he didn't mind. "You look so beautiful like this - like you can't bear to want something so much. I want to see how much you want me." Yuuri's eyes tracked over his face, down his body to his spread knees, his thighs, and what lay between them.

"Yuuri," Victor breathed, his throat tight. He thought he knew what Yuuri was asking, but he didn't want to guess wrong. Yuuri ran when he was pushed, sometimes. Victor couldn't bear it if he ran now. He leaned into Yuuri's grip on his hair, his eyes starting to flutter closed as he reached for his cock.

"Ah," Yuuri said, and Victor froze, his eyes flying back open. Yuuri's eyes were fixed on his face, now. "Don't close your eyes." _Don't take your eyes off me_ , Victor heard, just like when Yuuri had said it on the ice.

Victor's hand closed around his cock and his hips jerked into his fist. He gasped - the deliberate touch was almost too much, after spending so long touching Yuuri and ignoring himself. He kept his eyes on Yuuri's face, just as he'd been commanded. 

Yuuri started to pull his hand free of Victor's hair and Victor's other hand shot out, closing on Yuuri's ankle. "Please." He felt like Yuuri's hand in his hair was the only thing keeping him up. Without touching Yuuri, he might fly to pieces.

"All right," Yuuri said. His voice was quiet and low, and it made Victor shiver. Yuuri’s grip on his hair relaxed, nails scraping gently at his scalp instead of his fingers pulling at the strands.

Victor let go of Yuuri's ankle and started his hand moving on his cock again. His eyes flickered to Yuuri's lap, his mouth watering at the sight of Yuuri still so hard. He must be aching as much as Victor, but he made no move to touch himself, too focused on devouring Victor with his gaze. Victor panted, feeling like he couldn't get enough air, like Yuuri's eyes on him were pulling all the air from his lungs. 

His other hand went between his legs too, wrapping around the base of his cock and pulling the foreskin back so he could curl his palm around the head where he was most sensitive. Victor could feel himself getting close, his thighs trembling, his body flushing red from his throat all down his chest. Yuuri was watching his hands on his cock, but every few seconds he glanced up at Victor's face, making sure Victor was doing as he was told.

Yuuri's hand resting on the top of his head, the weight of Yuuri's gaze on him - it was like Yuuri was drawing this out of him because he wanted all of Victor to belong to him, from the touch of Victor's hands to the way he took his pleasure. That thought made Victor's spine draw tight and a low, desperate sound spill from his chest. Yuuri looked back up at his face again, his lower lip caught in his teeth and nothing but heat in his eyes.

Victor's spine seized, his mouth falling open on a ragged sound. He spilled over his fingers and onto the floor, his eyebrows scrunched together and his face screwed up, forcing himself to keep his eyes open. 

Yuuri watched it all with hunger written all over his face. Victor was shuddering through the aftershocks when Yuuri's hand tightened in his hair again, tipping Victor's head back and leaning forward until he finally kissed Victor on the lips. Victor whined against his mouth and Yuuri hummed in return, swallowing down the noise.

Yuuri pulled back from the kiss, lips parted. He tugged, the way he'd pulled on Victor's tie in Moscow. Victor moved with the pull, boneless and panting, shuffling forward on his knees as Yuuri pulled his head down. Yuuri's cock nudged against Victor's cheek, hot and glistening wet at the tip.

"You can," Yuuri said, breathless and rough.

Victor kissed the tip of his cock, looking up at Yuuri through his eyelashes, and then let his mouth fall open, licking at the head. Yuuri sighed, leaning back against the wall, his thighs splaying wider. Victor stretched his jaw open and let the head of Yuuri's cock push against his tongue, tasting salt, before he closed his lips around the shaft and sucked. 

"Victor," Yuuri moaned, his fingers sliding through Victor's hair. His other hand came to rest on the back of Victor's neck. Victor sucked more of him into his mouth, moving too fast, shoving Yuuri's cock into his throat until he choked. 

Yuuri tugged him back by his hair until his cock popped free of Victor's lips. "Slow," he admonished.

Victor kept his mouth open, his tongue out over his lower lip, still in Yuuri's grasp and waiting, _aching_ to feel Yuuri back in his mouth. Yuuri nudged his hips up, the head of his cock smearing over Victor's mouth, then took his cock in his other hand and pushed it back between Victor's lips.

Victor did as he'd been told, sucking gently as he slid his mouth up and down the shaft. He let the head of it rub against his tongue, breathing heavily through his nose. Spit gathered under his tongue and spilled from the corners of his mouth. Yuuri's thumb traced over the seam of his lips, smearing them wet with it.

"You- ah, Victor, you're so good," Yuuri gasped. He held Victor by the back of the neck, his other hand tracing the curve of Victor's eyebrow, the swell of his cheekbone, the line of his jaw. He skimmed the tips of his fingers over the beat of Victor's pulse, and then - as Victor slowly sucked him down and swallowed around him, taking only what he could manage instead of trying to greedily take it all - Yuuri's thumb brushed the column of his throat as if he could feel himself through Victor's skin.

"So good," Yuuri sighed again. Victor heard a thump, like Yuuri's head hitting the wall. Yuuri's hand tightened on the back of his neck, his thighs tensing. Victor could feel Yuuri's pulse under his tongue, beating through Yuuri's cock as he sucked. He pulled back to lick at the head of Yuuri's cock and tasted it when Yuuri came, flooding his mouth. Victor swallowed what he could, his mouth full of come and saliva.

He looked up at Yuuri, his lips still wrapped around Yuuri's spent cock, lapping at it with his tongue. Yuuri was twitching and shivering, but he didn't pull away until he was completely soft, barely filling Victor's mouth. Only then did he nudge Victor's head from his lap with a long, satisfied hum.

"You'll need to clean up," Yuuri said, his eyes on Victor's face, and then flicking down to the spot of come Victor had left on the floor.

Wordlessly, Victor picked up the towel and wiped his face, then mopped up the wet spot from the floor. He felt like he was moving in a dream, his body flushed with pleasure and his limbs moving almost on autopilot as he walked to throw the towels in the bin to be laundered. He hoped Mari wouldn't look too closely at what was on them.

Yuuri was watching him again when he turned around, like he had before when Victor had put their clothes away. Victor hesitated - was it done, now that he'd made Yuuri come? Victor curled his toes against the warm boards and found he didn't want it to be. He liked being Yuuri's, and doing what Yuuri needed. He liked caring for Yuuri.

"There's antibiotic ointment in the cabinet. And gauze." Yuuri lifted his foot and wiggled his toes. "You still need to take care of these, don't you? Then you can take me to bed."

Victor felt like he'd been bathed in sunshine, warm from the inside out, and smiled helplessly. Yuuri might always tell him _you can_ instead of telling Victor what to do. He might always let Victor take the lead until Yuuri said _don't_. Victor didn't mind, as long as he got to touch Yuuri, see him skate, kiss him. Stay by his side.

When he knelt in front of Yuuri again, Yuuri offered his foot with a smile, and Victor laid a kiss on the clean, warm skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to mapped and my lovely anonymous beta, who put a lot of work into smoothing this fic out.
> 
> Title is taken from "Light" by Richard Jeffrey Newman.


End file.
